My Sweet Addiction
by wara ningyo
Summary: A sequel to my other POT fic 'too'. Tezuka just can't get used to his relationship with Fuji. Fuji's giving up and Tezuka experienced jealousy for the first time. Penal-tea will be Tezuka's fav drink after this thanks to Fuji! Perfect Pair - TezukaFuji


disclaimer: Thanks to Konomi Takeshi coz w/out him I won't be able to create this TezukaFuji fic.

Spoiler: A lot of cheesy-ness ahead!

* This is a sequel to my first TezukaFuji fic '**too**'. There might be a little confusion so refer to it to understand the whole story.

* * *

The iciness of February wind brought chills down the spine. Seigaku Tennis Club was active again. The third year seniors had finished with their High School entrance exam and now they have more free time than the underclassmen.

Tezuka was entrusted by Ryuzaki sensei to coach the team until he graduates. Oishi, Inui, Eiji and Fuji helped him with the team to give the first and second year club members advanced training during practice. Kawamura already started on his chef training with his father but he did come to check on them once in a while.

"Tezuka buchou is really turning into a Spartan coach." Momoshiro whined as he entered the clubroom.

"Fifty laps are better than Inui-senpai's Penal-Tea." Echizen replied.

"Fshuu…" Kaidoh hissed something sounded like he agreed with them.

Their conversation died as the clubroom door squeaked open. "Bu… Buchou!"

"…?" Tezuka wondered why the three regulars panicked.

"Echizen, Momo, Eiji is waiting for you guys outside." Fuji appeared from behind Tezuka. "He said if you guys made him wait any longer you're going to pay for the cheeseburgers yourselves." Fuji passed Eiji's message. "Kaidoh, Inui is calling for you. It's about a new training menu or something."

"We'll be going now." The underclassmen headed outside of the clubroom.

Fuji chuckled. "Did they ran off because of what I told them or was it because a certain drill sergeant?" the tensai teased.

"They have turned soft after winning the Nationals. I have to keep them on guard." Tezuka commented.

"Like always, _Yudan_ _sezu ni iko_, right?" Fuji quoted the teen's famous line. The shorter teen smiled looking at the stern face of his love interest. It has been two months since his confession. Tezuka rejected him, and then he changed his mind and accepted his feelings. Fuji was so happy when Tezuka told him that he loved him too.

"Ryuzaki sensei put a lot of faith in me." Tezuka made clear.

Fuji had his back against the door as he faced the stoic boy. "Tezuka..." He signaled Tezuka to approach him with his index finger. Tezuka sighed as if he was coerced to do it yet he walked toward the brunette without hesitant. The tensai revealed his deep blue eyes the moment they were close and curled his arms around the taller boy's neck. "I like watching you being strict with them." He murmured

"That's because you're a sadist who love watching them suffer." The golden hazel eyes were distant.

"Then you have to amuse me in some other way."

Fuji drew his face closer waiting for Tezuka's anticipation. The shorter boy moaned into the soft kiss that the buchou started. Kissing Fuji was addictive, Tezuka knew it better than anybody but it is impossible to say 'no' every time Fuji took the initiative. Tezuka was finally able to gather his composure to end their kiss then again it was fruitless when Fuji was unwilling to let go. He stood on his tip-toe and tightened his arms around the other's neck.

Fuji's boldness surprised Tezuka. "Enough, Fuji." The sudden act made him pushed the smaller figure away by impulse.

"Sorry, I got carried away." The boy flustered.

Tezuka wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Let's lock up and go home." He turned around and picked up his belongings.

"_Ne_, Tezuka." Fuji's voice was slow but certain. "You dislike it." It was more of a statement than a question."

"It's not that I disliked you. It's just that I'm still trying to get used to this _abnormality_."

"You mean '_**us**_'."

"…"

"Sorry, I guess it's just too much for you."

"…" Tezuka still couldn't come up with any wise thing to say. Fuji didn't add anymore after that. They walked home together after locking up the clubroom but none speak a word. Tezuka thought about making an apology but he's not sure how to put it so he just let the thought passed.

* * *

"Ohayo, Fujiko-chan!" the energetic redhead greeted him at the school gate.

"Ohayo, Eiji. You looked so cheerful today." He matched his pace with the acrobat.

"Hehe… There are a lot of new chocolate recipes for Valentines. They looked so delicious _nyaa_!" The cat-like eyes sparkled. "Let's try making them after school at my house!" Eiji suggested.

The tensai nodded. "Ah, but what about practice?" The blue-eyed boy pointed out.

"Hmmm…" Eiji pondered. Clearly he hadn't thought of that earlier. "Tell Tezuka that you're not feeling well or something and I'm taking you home." The boy provided a lame excuse without thinking long enough. "He's your boyfriend right. I'm sure he'll cut you some slacks."

"Well…"

"Right?"

Fuji didn't know how to answer. He wasn't on good terms with Tezuka since the incident in the clubroom. Besides, Tezuka is fair and just. He treated all his teammates equally regardless of their relationship. "I'll come up with something." Fuji assured his best friend.

When the bell rang at the end of school period, Fuji went to look for Tezuka at his class. It's amazing how they can talk normally to each other despite the fact that the matter was still left unresolved.

"Fifty laps tomorrow morning to make up for today's absence." Tezuka's tone was icy as always. Fuji had told him about his plan with Eiji and that he would not be able to help the practice afterschool. The present coach gave a head's up for the next day punishment.

"Tezuka is so mwean." The redhead sulked. "Even though you two are together now."

"Tezuka is a fair person, that's why he gave us a punishment."

"There are still Oishi and Inui helping him."

"Being a coach pressured him. Give him a break will you." Fuji stuck up for his beloved.

They stopped by at the bakery supply shop and get the ingredients. Eiji is a wonderful baker. He knew every secret on making a good cake. They bought the essentials and went straight to the redhead's house. Eiji decided to try put his skills at making a chocolate cheesecake.

"Are you giving Tezuka _honmei-choko _for Valentine's Day?" Eiji struck a conversation while waiting for the cake in the oven.

"No." the answer came out short. "He doesn't like sweet things."

"Then why don't you make him a _bento_ instead?" his friend recommended.

"My taste in food is not exactly Tezuka's cup of tea." Fuji smiled.

Eiji's mind was making up scenes if Fuji were to make Tezuka a bento. Wasabi-filled _onigiri_, tempura peppers, horse-radish salad with honey-mustard dressing and a bottle of Inui's special juice. The thought of it made the boy's face turned purple. "Maybe you should buy them instead." Eiji snapped out off those thoughts and offered him another option.

"Don't worry too much about it Eiji." Fuji told his closest friend. "Besides, isn't Valentine's Day for girls?"

"But this is your first Valentine's Day with Tezuka." Eiji pointed it out to him. "Don't you want to do something special for him?" He added.

Fuji just put a smile on his face. He knew that his friend's intention was nice and he really appreciated it. "Thanks Eiji, I'll think about it." He answered plainly. Its not that he didn't thought about doing all those that Eiji appointed to. He wanted to make a _honmei-choko_ for Tezuka on Valentine's Day but the latter doesn't like sweet stuff. He knew if he makes a bento Tezuka will force himself to eat it even though he's going to feel sick later. The best present Fuji could get Tezuka for the lover's day is to leave him alone.

Fuji was right, Tezuka would appreciate to be left alone on Valentine's Day. Ever since morning, he was bombarded with girls who wanted to give him their _honmei_-_choko_. Not only from the girls in Seigaku, some girls from the nearby schools also gone all the way there to give him chocolates. Tezuka was not the only one who was attacked. Fuji too has many fan girls. Different from the cold buchou who ignored all the girls that approached him, Fuji kindly smiled and declined all the chocolates that were offered to him.

"Eiji-senpai chocolate cake is amazing!" Momoshiro praised his upperclassman. Eiji had brought a chocolate cake for his friends during lunchtime and they're still talking about it. "Its way more delicious than the cake he made last time when Chocolates gave him a home visit." The second year remembered when they went to Eiji's house and screwed his special meeting with the pop-idols.

"Momo-senpai, you ate too many sweets." Echizen mumble while sipping his favorite Ponta juice.

"And you drink too much of that juice." Momoshiro put one hand around Echizen's neck and strangled him lightly.

"_Itai_ '_suyo_ senpai!" The boy struggled.

"Momoshiro, Echizen! Quit playing and go ten laps around the court!" A strict command jerked the two underclassmen.

"Fshuu…" Kaidoh hissed making a '_serves you right, moron_' look at Momoshiro.

"Don't just stand Kaidoh, you run too!" Tezuka used his 'veto'.

The three remaining regulars started running around the courts as instructed by the rigorous teenage coach. Nobody dared to defy him even when he was only a buchou. In spite of that, they still have high respect of the golden-brown haired upperclassman and were glad to have him as their team's captain.

"Chill out a bit Tezuka." Fuji sensed the tension in the boy. Tezuka didn't notice how long the brunette had been standing next to him. "I think you need a little sugar sometimes." He said without looking at the taller boy beside him.

Tezuka knew he meant about the chocolates everybody had been consuming. "Tennis players need to watch their diet." He gave his reply.

"We have Inui to worry about that."

"I'm the coach. It's my duty."

Fuji chuckled sweetly. "A very serious coach, that is." The tensai loosen his posture and took out something from inside his pocket. "Here..." He took Tezuka's hand and placed something on his palm.

"…?"

"Happy Valentine's Day." He smiled.

"Fuji-senpai, it's your turn to be the umpire." Kachirou called for him from inside the court.

"Coming."

Fuji left the stoic buchou and headed for the court gate. Tezuka stared at the toffee in his hand. He picked up the candy between his thumb and his finger to inspect a small writing on the wrapper; **F.S _-heart- _**** T.K**. His face displayed nothing but a blank emotion.

* * *

Fuji got down from the bus when he reached his destination. After he got a phone call from his little brother Yuuta, he rushed to St. Rudolf Middle School where his brother was staying in the dormitory. He was glad that Tezuka canceled tennis practice on that Saturday.

"As expected from Fuji Syusuke, you were fast." An annoying voice disturbed Fuji's ears. He looked at the figure who leaned by the wall of St. Rudolf's front gate. It was Mizuki Hajime, Yuuta's team manager. Fuji ignored him and walked right in. "Oi, don't ignore me!" The wavy haired boy was offended.

Fuji still hasn't gotten over his anger at Mizuki who taught his brother a dangerous technique. Every time he saw the manager, he would pretend that he didn't see him. Fuji made his way toward the dormitory where his brother is staying. Mizuki followed closely behind. He heard the other talked to him but he was too preoccupied with the thoughts of Yuuta that he didn't pay attention to him.

"Aniki." Yuuta appeared at the door.

"Are you alright Yuuta?" Fuji went straight inside his brother's room and slammed the door shut before Mizuki get in.

"Aniki, I told you it's just a stomach ache!"

"But you sounded so horrible. I was worried."

"I'm fine. I just ate too many chocolates."

"Chocolates?"

The younger of the two blushed slightly. "Yeah." He averted his eyes.

"Oh." Fuji understood after he saw a pile of gift wrappers and boxes inside Yuuta's dustbin.

"Yuuta-kun is quite famous." Mizuki posed at the doorframe. His finger was twirling his hair. "That's all thanks to me."

"How much did you eat?" Fuji ignored the self-absorbed manager.

"Not sure." The shorter haired sibling thought hard. "One box everyday since Valentine's Day." He estimated.

"How dare you two brothers ignore me?!" Mizuki was pissed.

"It's so noisy here. How can you stay in such a place?" Fuji grabbed the door and slammed it shut it in Mizuki's face. "Anyway, the chocolates may have turned bad. It's already a week since Valentine's Day." The tensai came up with the probability.

"I guess so." Yuuta agreed. "It's the first time I got surrounded with girls. Back when I'm in Seigaku, they only paid attention to you, Aniki." He reminisced about before he transferred to his current school.

"But Yuuta, there are no girls in your school."

"It's not what you think!" Yuuta's face was red. Fuji had misunderstood him. "The chocolates were given to me by girls from the nearby school." He quickly clarified.

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding." Fuji chuckled. His little brother was too adorable that he couldn't help teasing him. "But even if it's not from the girls, who am I to judge." Fuji's tone changed a bit serious.

Yuuta looked at his older brother. He sensed something off about the façade his tensai sibling was putting on. "Did something happen between you and Tezuka-san?" he questioned. Other than the Seigaku regulars, Yuuta is the other person who knew about his relationship with his boyfriend.

"Nothing happened."

"Aniki, I can tell you're lying."

"Nothing happened. Honest!" the teen convinced his little brother. It was the truth. Nothing _**happened**_ between the two more that what have been done.

"Aniki, you looked more miserable than before you were together with him." Yuuta said based on his observation.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Fuji insisted.

Yuuta decided to let his brother handle his own personal problems. Since it's rare for Fuji to come to St. Rudolf, which Yuuta blamed on Mizuki's constant bugging and prying on their private times, Yuuta thought it would be nice to show him around. Even though his older brother always put on his smiling face, Yuuta knew that it was all pretenses. The Fuji brothers had lunch together before the older one headed home.

"Tezuka?" Fuji immediately identified the passenger who got on the bus a couple of stops after him.

"Fuji." The fact that he knew the other confirmed it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the casually dressed buchou.

"Visiting a friend." He answered nonchalantly after occupying the seat next to the brunette.

"What a coincidence." Fuji smirked. "I was visiting Yuuta at St. Rudolf."

Tezuka didn't respond after that. Fuji doesn't have much to say anyway. He just stared outside of the window at the passing cars. Bus ride with Tezuka was nothing new. He had been used to it since their first year.

"Fuji?" Tezuka suddenly felt heavy on his shoulder.

"Hmmn?" Fuji moaned groggily. "_Gomen_, I guess I was a little tired." He quickly apologized. The tensai dozed off and didn't realize his head had landed on the other boy's shoulder. "Do you mind waking me up when we arrive later?" he looked at the passenger beside him with his constantly closed eyes.

"Aah." Tezuka promised.

"Thanks." The sleepy head mumbled. No longer fighting his lethargy, Fuji leaned his head to the window instead of the buchou's shoulder.

Tezuka took a peek at the fast asleep boy. If he is a girl he would've been '_nemuri hime_'. How many times was it that Tezuka deemed how things would have been easier among the two of them if Fuji is a girl. But he loved Fuji. At least that was what he thought his feelings for the boy were.

Tezuka woke Fuji up once they reached their stop. The brunette stretched himself as soon as his feet reached the ground. Sleeping on the bus was very uncomfortable. The side of his head hit the window a couple of times when the transport passed through bumpy roads. Yet leaning on Tezuka was not an option. If he had been a girl he wouldn't have minded. However, the buchou's conservative belief was still strong that he dared not do it with other passengers around.

"See you at school." Fuji said before they separate to take different routes.

"Aah."

"Bye."

"Fuji." Tezuka stopped him.

"Is there anything you want?"

"No. Goodbye." Tezuka turned and left. The streets were empty. He was positive and he was sure that Fuji noticed it too. '_Then why didn't he?_' The thoughts puzzled him. He wondered why Fuji didn't kiss him. The boy would at least peck him on the lips before he left. Tezuka shrugged it off and walked home. He must've been too accustomed that he felt a little awkward not doing it.

* * *

It has been raining for a few days that Tezuka had no choice but to cancel tennis practice. The team members on the other hand were thankful because they managed to get away from the strict buchou's coaching.

"Tezuka, can I borrow the clubroom key?" A certain brunette inquired from him.

"What do you need it for?" He asked as he reached down into his pocket.

"I left my notebook the other day." Fuji gave his reason.

"I'm going there in a minute. Hold on to the key and wait for me at the club room." He handed the key along with his instructions.

Fuji grabbed him umbrella and continued to the clubroom. Tezuka went to meet Ryuzaki sensei to give his report on the team's current progress. The always-smiling boy proceeded with unlocking the door and hurriedly enters the club room. The heavy rain soaked parts of his uniform that were unshielded by the umbrella.

"There it is!" Fuji was glad to see his notebook on the bench. He needed the notebook to keep track on his homework. Tezuka came in seconds later drenched in rain. Fuji could tell that he was running. He took a towel from the shelf and handed to the rain-soaked teen. "I'll go look for another umbrella." Fuji excused himself.

A strong hand grabbed his wrist before he could reach the doorknob. "Are you avoiding me?" He recognized the cold tone.

"What gives you the idea?" Fuji frowned slightly.

"You."

"Me?"

"Your attitude. The way you act. Need I say more?" His tone increased by another level.

Fuji gave in. He has been caught. "I'm not avoiding you at all." He ensured the other. Fuji stepped forward guiding Tezuka to take a seat on the bench. He pulled away Tezuka's thin framed glasses from him and help to towel dry the golden-brown hair. "You were a little bit uncomfortable when I'm doing this kind of things right?" He brought the golden-hazel eyes to meet his cerulean ones.

"…" His silence said it all.

"You said you were trying to get use to this abnormality." Fuji quoted a few of Tezuka's words from last time. "Rather than forcing you to accept our abnormalities, I'll do my part in being normal instead." Fuji provided a little distance by sitting near the edge of the bench.

"What do you mean by that?" Tezuka finally spoke some words.

"You've gone beyond your principle to accept my feeling so I figured I need to return something back to you." He got up and stood in front of the sitting boy. "Let's keep our relationship platonic."

Tezuka's gaze was intimidating. He stared sharply into Fuji's deep ocean hues. '_Why is it so hard to understand this person?_' He heard himself getting angry. '_He's not making any sense!_' The serious teen was unsatisfied. "Wouldn't it be easier if you ask for a breakup?" The captain's voice was cold and insensitive.

Fuji froze. He wondered if that was what Tezuka had in mind all the time. "If… If you preferred that then I don't have any objections." Fuji was ready to give up. If it was tennis, his true potential will get him through but this time he was playing a game neither of them was good at. "Come to think of it, we don't make a good couple after all." He gulped the lump in his throat. "Kissing, holding hands, going out on dates… Real lovers do that."

Tezuka's body went stiff. Kissing, they've done plenty of that. All of them were initiated by Fuji. Regardless of how reluctant he was, Tezuka loved each one of their kisses. Nonetheless, they failed miserably in other areas. The mature teen won't hold his lover's hand. They have never been out on a date or spent time with just the two of them.

"Fuji…" Tezuka gained his composure.

"_Mou ii yo_, Tezuka." Fuji refused to go through it. "You had given me more than I could ask for." Fuji was showing signs of sadness no matter how hard he tried to cover for it. "I'm sure there's someone better waiting for you out there." He said it slowly.

"Wasn't that supposed to be my line?"

"It doesn't matter." Fuji stepped closer and put his arms around his boyfriend's waist for the last time. "_Gomenasai_…" he whispered. "I love you." The smaller boy pecked the other's cheek and pulled himself away. He collected all his things and left the buchou alone in the club room.

* * *

"_Saa_ Arai, if you want to become a regular before you graduate try to defeat my triple counters!" Fuji challenged the underclassman. Arai had daydreamed about being the regulars but he wasn't good enough. So does the other Seigaku club members. Now that there will be five spots for new regulars, they have been training harder.

"Fujiko-chan is scary _nya_!" Eiji clung onto Oishi. He never saw Fuji that serious during practice accept for the times he faced his true rivals.

Everybody witnessed Fuji's wrath in the tennis court with Arai as his victim. None of Fuji's shots managed to be returned by the underclassman and Fuji didn't give him the slightest chance at all. What freaked them out the most was that Fuji was smiling all the time.

"Fuji senpai is scary. Totally scary!" Momoshiro whispered to Echizen.

"Mada mada dane, Arai senpai." Echizen commented on another person.

"Good work, Fuji." Inui approached the tensai and handed him a glass of weird colored drink. "Here's your reward."

"Thank you."

All eyes on the tennis ground were wide open as they watch the tennis prodigy gulped down the ghastly concoction. Some of them even gagged as they witnessed the event. Horio, the first year with two years of tennis experience fainted at the sight.

"Fuji." The teenage coach entered the scene.

"_Hai_?"

"You're frightening all the kouhai."

"Hmmn?" Fuji screened the atmosphere. All of the club members were pale. "_Gomen_, I just love watching them suffer!" he burst into a laughter yet doing it with such elegance.

"Fujiko-chan, you're really scary _nyaa_!" Eiji muttered while hiding behind Oishi.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_. Inui asked for my help to try whether his newly improved Penal-Tea can recover one's strength after a game." Fuji explained after his beautiful laughter died down. "I guess I was a little carried away with my match with Arai." The tensai admitted. He walked toward the underclassman and reached out his hand. "_Gomen_, Arai. Let's have an equal match next time."

"No, it's my bad for having lousy skills." The kouhai took Fuji's hand and shook it firmly.

Tezuka who was watching felt uneasy. He felt like going over there and break the handshake. '_How long are you going to shake his hand?_' He heard himself objected. '_Let go of Fuji now!_' His inner thoughts screamed. '_Damn Tezuka, what were you thinking? What are you getting angry about?!_' he scolded himself. "That's all for today. Clean the court then you can go home." Tezuka let out an instruction.

"Fuji, is that a mole?" The redhead pointed something on Fuji's back.

"Ah, where?" Fuji glanced over his shoulder. They were changing out of their jerseys in the clubroom after finished clearing the tennis court.

"This one over here." Eiji pointed to Fuji's shoulder blade. It's amazing how he spotted such a tiny mark from where he was standing just now.

"As far as I know I have no mole on my back." Fuji recalled.

"_Sou_?" Eiji looked closer. He rubbed his finger on the tiny black dot. "Ah, it came out!" He was surprised. Out of sudden they heard a bang on the door. Tezuka's face was stern. "Tezuka?" Eiji looked at him puzzled. The buchou never made a dramatic entrance like that before.

Tezuka walked toward his locker. All figures fixed their gaze at him. '_Damn it!_" he cursed. '_Do I have to do that?_' his teeth were clenched. '_I came in and Eiji was touching Fuji. And he is topless!_'

"I guess it's not a mole then." Eiji showed it to Fuji. It made the surrounding less tense.

"I wonder how did it get there." Fuji resumed on getting into his school uniform. Once he was done, he waited for Tezuka outside the clubroom. They have broken up, that was a fact but they went on with the same routines everyday so that the others won't expect anything.

Fuji was a master at disguising his feelings. He acted like he was not hurt at all. He smiled and talked with interest when he was with Tezuka, just like before they were together. Tezuka as usual was stoic and gave only minimum anticipation. They pretended nothing happened between them in the past two months.

The only thing was that Tezuka's principle betrayed him once again. He hated the thought of being queer. The idea of dating another guy was nauseating and gave him nightmares. But the torturous part of all was Fuji. Despite the fact that Tezuka loathed having a forbidden relationship, he was willing to destroy the wall because of the tensai. If it were another person he wouldn't face such a hard time. Fuji was like a drug. His smile, his laughter, his charisma, his kisses, the way he touch and what Tezuka mostly addicted to was his LOVE.

Tezuka lay on his bed, eyes fixed to the ceiling. Soon the third years will be graduating and going to enter different high schools. Their destination is not going to be the same. He got up and walked toward his study table. The picture frame Fuji gave him last Christmas was the main attraction. "Fu.. ji." He motioned his finger as to writing the name. The boy remembered something and pulled the first drawer out. His golden-hazel eyes locked on a single candy – Fuji's Valentine's Day gift.

Chocolates, he hated them. Sweets were never his favorite. Fuji knew it. All of his likes and dislikes, his habit and his worst sides. Tezuka rolled his fist into a knuckle. He knew very little about Fuji. He popped the toffee into his mouth and observed the wrapper. Fuji wasn't very discreet with his feelings. Compared to Tezuka, the brunette had been saying '_I love you_' more than he ever did.

The toffee was bittersweet, just like their relationship. Fuji did a good job in choosing the type of candy. It was when a taste of chocolate melted in his mouth that Tezuka jumped of the chair and grabbed his coat. He rushed out in the middle of the night and ran toward the tensai's house.

The toffee was not meant to suit Tezuka's taste. It represented both of them. The hard, bittersweet toffee on the outside was their façade, the face they have been showing off to each other; the shell they built around them. The fake smile of Fuji, the emotionless expression of Tezuka, it was only their frontage. Then there was the soft melting chocolate inside. It was Fuji's affection toward the buchou – sweet and addictive. It was also Tezuka's real feeling toward the tensai – true love.

"Is Fuji in?" Tezuka urgently asked as a female figure appeared at the door. Tezuka then realized his abruptness and apologize. "I'm sorry for barging in at this hour, is Syusuke in?" he inquired after he had calmed down.

"Neesan, who was it?" A soft voice interrupted Yumiko's answer.

"Fuji!"

"Tezuka?" He said when the voice called for him. "Neesan, I'm taking a walk for a while." He turned to his older sister who was still standing at the door.

"Don't be too long, you'll catch cold." She reminded him. Immediately after the door was closed, the middle child's hand was pulled by his visitor.

"Tezuka, slow down. You're hurting my hand." The brunette groaned.

It was ignored until they reached a nearby playground. Tezuka cupped the brunette's cheek in his hands locked their lips together. Fuji's eyes went wide. The kiss ended a few seconds later. A pair of sharp eyes searched deeply into the azure ones. Fuji was stunned that his body was a stiff statue.

The taller teen caressed the silky hair gently. "Do what you always do to me." He murmured softly. "Put your arms around my neck and make me kiss you until we're both out of breath." He said, almost desperate.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Fuji finally found his voice.

"Because I just ate a toffee and craved for something sweeter than that."

"You hate sweet things."

"But I love you."

"You've said that before."

"I said '_I love you too_'." Tezuka corrected. "This time it's different. I _**love **_you."

Fuji was skeptical. Tezuka won't lie, that was his nature. But Fuji is a sadist, not a masochist. Being hurt once was more than enough. "You broke up with me. We're done."

"No, Fuji." The slightly bigger teen refused to let him go. "I love you and I'm not letting you walk away for the second time." He was determined. "I'll say it until you believe me." The boy insisted.

"I don't want to hear it!" Fuji covered his ears.

"I love you." Tezuka pulled Fuji's hands away. He drew the smaller boy closer and chanted in his ear. "I love you… I love you…" He softly brushed his lips on the earlobe.

"Stop it."

"I love you… I love you… I love you." Tezuka murmured between kisses as he claimed Fuji's lips.

Fuji's hands trembled as he reached up to seek support around Tezuka's neck. He felt a smirk coming from his beloved. The brunette knew Tezuka was enjoying this so he decided to tease him a bit. He let his lover have his way with the kiss, nipping and sucking his lips and ending it with another '_I love you_'.

"I still haven't forgiven you." Fuji clarified.

"…"

"As a punishment, I'm giving you a penalty."

"…?"

"Penal-TEA!" Fuji grinned.

"What?!" The buchou was taken aback.

"You disliked sweet things right? Penal-tea won't be a problem then." Fuji beamed. The drink was nothing but sweet. He knew it because he had it more than once. "Tomorrow I want you to drink Inui's penal-tea in from of everybody during practice." Fuji cleared his plan.

"Why do I have to do that?"

Fuji gave somewhat a devilish smile. He signaled Tezuka to bent his head lower and bit hard oh his neck.

"Fuji??!!!" Tezuka half-screamed. He could feel a teeth mark on his skin.

"Eiji's great vision could easily spot that." He beamed. "Penal-tea or _penalty_?" He named his price.

Tezuka grunted. "A sadist for a lover. What have I gotten myself into?" For the first time the stoic buchou showed a different kind of emotion.

"_Maa_… You love me right?" He clung onto his taller boyfriend.

"Aah."

"To make it easier for you I'll give you another toffee tomorrow."

"That won't do." Tezuka declined. "I need something sweeter than toffee to get rid of Inui's penal-tea aftertaste." He placed the fact.

"_Saa_, say the magic words again."

Tezuka smiled. The rarest expression he has ever shown to anybody. "I love you." He crooned. Fuji leaned and rewarded his beloved an extra-sweet addictive kiss.

_**-Owari-**_

* * *

**Glossary**

_Ohayo_ – good morning

_Honmei-choko_- home-made chocolate (chocolates that will only be given to a beloved)

_Bento _– Japanese-style lunchbox

_Onigiri _– rice ball

_Itai 'suyo _– (Echizen's version of "_itai desu yo_") it hurts

_Nemuri hime _– sleeping beauty

_Mou ii yo _– that's enough/ its enough already

**A/N**: I'm glad that I managed to finish this sequel within the deadline I set myself…haha…I think the quality have dropped down a little bit compared to the prequel. Anyway, there won't be a continuation after this fic. Please review afterwards. Happy reading ^^v!


End file.
